Waitin on a Woman
by hitntr
Summary: Inuyasha finally decides to ask the question to Kagome but before that learns a small secret about Kagome's father and then meet an odd old man that gives him some well needed advice. Based of the song, "Waiting on a Woman" by Brad Paisly- oneshot/songfic


Waiting on a woman

_**Before you read, you may want to look up the song that is used in here, "waiting on a woman" by Brad Paisley! It normally helps to get the view of what is going on and I based a lot of it through the music video and the lyrics.**_

Waitin on a Woman

"Inuyasha, it is so nice to see you! Kagome will be back tomorrow." Mrs. Higarashi said as she folded laundry.

"Yeah, I know she will be back on the fourth day but I need to talk to you before I go to see her." Inuyasha said while being very fidgety.

"Sure thing" Mrs. Higarashi said as she stopped folding her laundry to wait for Inuyasha to sit.

"Well you know Kagome and I have known each other for two and a half years now." He started.

"Yes, and only recently you guys have been dating." It felt weird to say but the two had been dating for three months although, they knew each other for so much longer.

"Well, uh, yeah I don't know too much about that term in your time. There is no dating in my time but there is…" he couldn't say it, he froze.

"There is what?" she asked with her eyebrow now raised.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before continuing. "Well there is, I don't know what you call it here, but there is marriage."

Kagome's mother only seemed to gawk at the word before smiling "So that is what you want? You want to marry Kagome?"

"Yes, but at least in my era you have to ask the parents first to make sure it is okay between all of them. While I don't have my parents to ask and I can't ask her father, I can at least ask you. So please say yes." He felt like he was begging.

"Inuyasha follow me." She said smiling as she got up to go to the other room. Inuyasha quickly followed Kagome's mother into another room where there was a jewelry box. She slowly opened her box and took out a very shiny ring. "In this era there is such thing as marriage but we also give rings when we propose-that's what we call ask someone to marry us."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked distraught, he wasn't planning on buying her anything.

"Well this ring is the ring that Kagome's father gave me when he proposed to me. This ring means a lot to me…and Kagome." She put it into Inuyasha's hands.

"She never spoke about her father." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes, it probably still hurts her to this day. You see he went out on a trip with her. They both went to an amusement park that day to spend father/daughter time together. I stayed home with Sota- he is too young to remember this. But on their way home, Kagome's father won her a big stuffed bear and she insisted on bringing it with her in the front seat. She was always a daddy's girl so he said fine without a moment's hesitation. According to Kagome at the time her dad started to swerve in the road and the bear flew out of her small grasp and landed in front of her father's face blinding him from the road. They both heard the honking of a semi truck coming there way. Her father was able to move the bear in time to see it coming straight for her side, it would have killed Kagome but her father was able to swerve the car just enough so that his side would take the full brunt of the truck. Kagome was able to escape it with a scar in the lower of her back."

"What about her father?"

"The doctor said he died instantly." She said with tears coming down her face.

"I never heard about that."

"Kagome wouldn't accept it at first. She said he would wake up but after a few weeks it started to sink in, he was gone. I believe that is why she is afraid when any of you guys go into fights or when someone in your time gets hurt because of her actions. I believe she goes back to the thoughts of her father but either way this ring means a lot to her. She would always take it out when she was little to look at it and ask me to tell stories about me and her father when we first met." She smiled through the tears.

That reminded Inuyasha of him when he was younger. He would grab the fire rat kimono and ask his mother to tell him stories about his father. "I wish I knew sooner." Inuyasha whispered looking at the ring.

"Tomorrow she will get back, if you want to meet her at the train station, it is the same place we saw her off the other day. You can ask her there."

"At what time tomorrow?"

She looked over at the clock. "Tomorrow afternoon, when the little hand reaches the five and the big hand reaches the six her train is scheduled to stop."

"Alright, thank you for your help." Inuyasha said smiling. "I can't wait for tomorrow now."

"Yes, just one more thing." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Your cap." She winked.

"Yes, of course." He said walking out.

That happened yesterday. Now the small hand was on the five and the big hand was on the six and yet Kagome's train was no where to be seen. He was getting fidgety, the cap was itchy, hot and he was so nervous about the question he was going to ask. What if she says no? He sighed as he sat down at a bench. He looked up at the clock; the big hand was now a little past the six. He sighed again as his leg started to twitch at the thought of asking her. A train started to come and Inuyasha's heart started to race. He got up so that he could greet her but the train just zoomed right by. The force of the wind from the train blew into the cap making it fly off. Inuyasha tried to grab it but it went to far away and he could no longer get it without jumping for it. He decided to let it go. It wasn't her train…so he went back to bench to wait some more. The only problem was now he had to hear everyone talking about his 'doggy ears' What was it about her time and dog ears? Kagome was like that and instead of being scarred and running they sit around and gawk at them. His leg twitched as he heard the whispers. He finally decided to take out the ring and look at it as to not listen to the comments around him. It was beautiful; he knew she would accept once he saw the ring again.

An old man hobbled over in overalls and sat next to him staring at his side profile as Inuyasha looked straight ahead trying to ignore the old man's stares. He was waiting for the old man to either say something about the ears or get up to leave but instead he asked,

"You waitin' on a woman?"

Inuyasha looked over and nodded with the ring still in his hands before saying

"How about you?"

He said,

"Son, since nineteen fifty-two, I've been  
waitin' on a woman.  
When I picked her up for our first date  
I told her I'd be there at eight  
and she came down the stairs at eight-thirty.  
She said I'm sorry that I took so long  
didn't like a thing that I tried on,  
but let me tell you son she sure looked pretty.  
Yeah she'll take her time but I don't mind,  
waitin' on a woman."

Inuyasha looked ahead again feeling embarrassed that there was someone who was really willing to talk to him. The old man must have noticed the ring in Inuyasha's hands and continued,

"The wedding took a year to plan,  
you can talk about an anxious man, I was nervous,  
waitin' on a woman."

He quickly nudged Inuyasha's arm to make him look back at him. Once Inuyasha looked over at the old man he continued with a smile,

"I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it,  
waitin' on a woman.  
And I don't guess we've been anywhere,  
she hasn't made us late I swear.  
Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it.  
Boy it's just a fact of life,  
it'll be the same with your young wife.  
Might as well go on and get used to it-  
she'll take her time 'cause you don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman.  
I've read somewhere statistics show  
the man's always the first to go  
and that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready."

Inuyasha chuckled a little at his joke as the old man continued,

"So when it finally comes my time  
and I get to the other side  
I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any  
I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind  
waitin' on a woman."

Inuyasha smiled he finally understood what the man was saying. Once the man finished the train pulled up and many people got off. An old lady came off the train and hobbled her way over to the old man as the man told her,

"Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind"

Inuyasha then whispered,

"Waitin' on a woman"

Finally he heard his name being called and looked up to see Kagome running over to him, "Inuyasha I am glad to see you, but why aren't you wearing your cap?"

"Kagome, I know I had one on but it got blown off. I need to talk to you…"

"Well we have to go get you one." She started to run off when she felt a tug on her arm and stopped to look over at him.

"Kagome, I didn't want to go after it because I had to ask you a question." Inuyasha knelt down before her. "Kagome will you marry me? I don't care if you make me wait a thousand years, as long as I get to be with you at the end."

Kagome stopped and stared at him. Was this really happening? "Yes Inuyasha, yes I will!" she squealed jumping into him making him topple over as she put the ring on. "This ring looks familiar."

"Your mom gave it to me, she said it held a lot of special moments between you and your parents." He told her.

"Yes, I remember it now." They then noticed everyone cheering around them and Inuyasha noticed the old man smiling and nodding his approval as they turned to walk into the crowd. He was glad he met that old man; he didn't know who it was but that man helped him to decide what to do.

He would never forget that old man's advice and the man was right even if Kagome made him wait forever, he would sit down and wait. He didn't know what life was going to bring his way but as long as Kagome was going to be around, he won't mind waitin to see what happens between them.

_**I heard this song on the radio and thought of how cute it would be if Inuyasha had a talk like this with an old man in Kagome's time. I just added all of the extra stuff to make it be cute and still be an oneshot/songfic. Yay for Inuyasha, he gets the girl at the end!**_

_**Tell me what you thought. Sometimes it helps to know the beat of the song so if you haven't, you may want to look up this song and listen to it. I think it is a great song for it. Let me know what you think…I love to get reviews, makes me always want to write more!!**_


End file.
